


Alastair&Circe's One-shots

by Wilvarin



Series: Series of Unfortunate Stumblings and other stories [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Short stories about Alastair and Circe that happen some time along with their relationship development. Not in any particular order.
Relationships: Alastair/Circe, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Series of Unfortunate Stumblings and other stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007013
Kudos: 3





	1. Untitled

"Ha-ha, am I glad to see you! It was a long time, my friend!"  
Alastair carefully peeked through the opened door into his father's study. Two men were laughing, affectionately shaking hands.  
"Alastair," exclaimed his father noticing him. "Come on in, I'd like you to meet someone."  
Somewhat reluctantly the boy entered the study to greet the guest.  
"That is Lord Cassius Vanelian, my very old friend, and business partner," his father continued.  
"'Old' is a long word!" Lord Cassius laughed turning to look at the boy. "Although with you, kids, growing so fast, that becomes accurate much faster than it should."  
That's when Alastair noticed her for the first time - ashen-haired girl, probably a couple of years younger than him, shyly standing next to his father's guest and firmly clutching the man's cloak with her hands.  
"That is my daughter, Circe."  
"Now, Alastair, why don't you show Circe around, while her father and I talk business? Gods be willing in several years, Cassius, you will be discussing business matters with him, while I would be enjoying fine wine in the garden."  
"Gods be willing, my friend, in several years those two will discuss business matters, while we both enjoy the wine." He lightly pushed the girl to Alastair. "Go, dearest."  
"So, how much did you say? Two years?" Alastair heard his father saying when they already were in the hall.  
********  
  
"So, um, what do you want to see? Garden? Library? I don't think there's a lot of things a girl would be interested in here." The boy shrugged.  
"Library, maybe," the girl asked quietly. "Do you like to read?"  
"I do!" He smiled. "What about you? Do you read a lot?"  
"Sometimes. And sometimes my Nan reads to me too."  
"Fairy tales?" Alastair teased.  
"There's nothing wrong with fairy tales!"  
"Of course not, I imagine every girl wants to be a princess and get saved by a handsome knight."  
Circe looked up at him shaking her head dismissively, eyes bright. "I don't want to be a princess! It's boring! I want to be a dragon hunter."  
  
Sitting together on the floor of his family library, surrounded by books and scrolls, Alastair and Circe became fast friends. Talking about the books, about the dragons and heroes of the old - that was how their parents found them.  
"Too early to judge, of course, but our little 'business arrangement' might work out quite well, my friend."


	2. Pickpocketing

"You'd never pickpocket me." He smiled widely at Circe, pleasantly warm and head buzzing slightly from the wine. "I'm always alert."  
The young woman's eyebrows shot up. "Are you, really?"  
Alastair snorted. "Of course! Besides you said it yourself, you're not too good..."  
"But I'm not that bad either!"  
Alastair's grin got even wider. "Ok, how about... I'll take this septim and put it here..." - he carefully tucked the coin behind his belt. "Come on, try to get it from me!"  
Circe's eyes narrowed. "Are you challenging me?" She took a small step towards the man. "You?" She took another step, coming close. "Or are you just trying to piss me off?"  
Alastair blinked, she looked really angry that moment - eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. Angry and... beautiful. He blinked again trying to clear his head and stand his ground. "Well, you wanted to prove you can make it after all, didn't you?"  
"Oh, you- " Circe's finger was now poking him in the chest. "I! Do not! Have! To prove! You! Anything!" Abruptly she took a step away and turned her back to him. Alastair suddenly noticed her shoulders were shaking.  
He felt like a bucket of ice-cold water washed over him. He didn't just make her angry, he... made her cry? "Circe, I- " _Am the worst, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!_ The words died on his tongue.  
The young woman took a deep breath and turned to him. There wasn't a trace of tears on her face and her eyes were shining with mirth - on the palm of her hand was lying a septim coin.   
Alastair's jaw dropped and his hand shot to his belt. There was no mistake, a coin on Circe's palm was the one he challenged her to take from him.   
"How did you...? When did you...?"   
Circe stopped close to him again, took his hand, and gently pressed the coin into it.   
"Seems like I'm not that bad after all, am I?"


	3. Scandalous Sweetrolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art book, "Allure of the Sweetroll"  
> Rare art book, "Ong's Passion: Allure of the Sweetroll",  
> depicting healthy unclad Imperials holding artfully placed sweetrolls.  
> (from the item description)

"Make yourself at home, it won't take long." Saying that Circe disappeared through the doorway leaving him in her small, but cozy apartment in the Belkarth inn.   
"Might've as well waited in the common room," he muttered more to himself, feeling slightly awkward surrounded with her belongings and a faint smell of jasmine - so distinctively _hers_ that it made him dreamy and dizzy at the same time. Alastair sighed and looked around. A stack of books on a small shelf got his attention, and he moved closer - history, poetry, something about cooking. Cooking? Alastair shook his head, Circe definitely knew how to cook, but reading a cooking book - that was new! "Allure of the Sweetroll" - even the name sounded tempting. Snatching the book from the shelf he flipped through the pages.  
The room suddenly seemed much smaller and way hotter, and he felt treacherous bright red color creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Alastair shut the book with a loud snap. That was _not_ a cooking book! Oh, there _were_ sweetrolls in it, sure, plenty of them actually. Held by and placed on various body parts of young Imperials.  
Suddenly he remembered lingering looks Circe gave him several days ago when he was eating one of the sweetrolls she brought. No. Oh, no! Or? The blush that started to disappear was back. Could it be that she made those on purpose?  
He dared another peek in the book, opening it in the middle and flipping some more pages. Oh. Oh! His breath caught, and he paused looking at the two portraits of a young woman. The first showed her holding a sweetroll in both palms as if offering it to him, and on the second she was biting in the plump pastry's side, still looking straight at the viewer, her smiling lips lightly smeared with the white icing. She didn't look like Circe, except for, maybe, the color of her eyes - but it didn't help. All Alastair could see was Circe smiling like that and biting the sweetroll.   
"Here are the letters I wanted to... Oh!"  
Alastair spun around facing her. Circe's looked at his burning face, then at the book in his hands and at his face again tilting her head to the side in surprise and amusement.   
"I thought you were more into huge Redguard guys!" he blurted out trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"I... What? No! I... What are you talking about?" Circe's turned the most lovely shade of pink. She took a step closer, looking at the book's cover. "That's not what you think it is! It's an artbook!"  
"Yes. Right. Art..." His voice trailed off.  
"But it is! It even says so in the foreword."  
"I... I think I'd better go now." Trying not to meet her eyes with his Alastair scooted over to the door.   
  
***********  
  
The first thing he saw getting back home was Garzur... lazily chewing a sweetroll. Alastair choked on a greeting and froze at the doorstep, looking at his friend. Orsimer vampire rose his eyebrows and after a brief pause broke the pastry in two, offering half to him. Blood rushed back to the young man's cheeks.  
"By the Divines! I think I had enough of those today!" With that he stormed upstairs, leaving puzzled orc to wonder how an innocent offering of a sweetroll might've caused such reaction.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair meets Circe's ex-boyfriend and mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circe and Jameel were, indeed, a thing couple of years before this but it didn't work out so they broke up staying good friends.

"Baby princess! Circe! There you are!"  
They both turned on the sound, Alastair momentarily tensing at the familiarity of the call and the sight of a tall redguard strolling with a grace of a senche through the trading square of Belkarth towards them.   
"Who the..."  
It got worse when Circe suddenly made an absolutely girlish squeaking sound and leaped forward to hug the man who caught her in his arms spinning both of them around.   
"Jam, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you, obviously. The family was worried." He carefully put her back on the ground, planting a patronizing kiss on her forehead.  
"I sent Zeira a letter that I'll be staying here longer than expected." Circe turned to Alastair. "Alastair, that is Jam, Jameel, my friend, and mentor. I told you about him." He could see blush coloring her cheeks.  
 _'Jam'. Of course._  
"Ah, and that is, I suppose the reason for your delay?" The redguard smiled at him. "Can't say I blame you." He held out his hand. "Jameel."  
Alastair stared at it for a couple of heartbeats before returning the gesture. The men shook their hands.   
"I'm glad to see you in one piece, beautiful," Jameel turned to Circe again. "Drop by the inn later tonight, will you? We need to talk about something."   
'In private' was left unsaid, but Alastair sensed that nevertheless.  
Giving Circe another light hug the redguard left.  
  
"He called you 'princess'." Alastair said flatly.  
Circe turned to him, frowning in surprise. "It goes back. I never exactly made a secret out of my origins."  
"Figures." He shrugged.   
"Alastair, is something wrong?"  
"Wrong? Oh, no, nothing is wrong! How can anything be wrong?"  
"You are acting weird," she said carefully.  
"Me? I'm just surprised you're still here and not all over your worried _boyfriend_."  
Circe's cheeks flushed crimson.   
"Jam is not my boyfriend!"  
"He doesn't seem to be aware of that!"  
"Alastair..." There was a strained warning in her voice but he ignored it.   
"Or you, yourself, for that matter!"  
Circe blinked once, twice, fighting for self-control.  
"I believe I _do_ have some business to attend to after all." Turning on her heels she marched towards the inn leaving him at the square alone.  
  
*********

He was pacing. He knew that but couldn't stop. Again and again, he went through their dialogue in his head, recalling the look of anger, disbelief, and hurt on Circe's face.  
Stupid.  
She told him about the redguard man when he asked her if she had anyone. As well as that they were no longer a couple though still remaining good friends, but the way she rushed to him, how happy she was, and how he held her... Alastair groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. And then he lashed out at her and she left. And now she's there. In the inn. With Jameel. _Talking_. Right...   
His imagination eagerly suggested about half-a-dozen of things the "talking" might've stood for. What did the redguard want to talk with her about anyway? He said the family was worried - Circe revealed enough about him so Alastair was rather sure that he meant the thieves guild by that. What if he would ask Circe to go back? What if she actually goes back? After everything he had said earlier, she would definitely go back. And most likely for good and wouldn't want to hear from him ever again. Alastair squeezed his eyes shut. He got jealous, let that jealousy get better of him and ruined... what? Not that there was anything besides their friendship to ruin at that point.  
Stupid.  
He hit his palms against the table hard enough to feel pain and stomped out of the house in an attempt to get some fresh air and clear his head.  
  
"She cares a lot about you, you know?"  
A soft low voice made him spin around. Jameel was standing in the shadows, leaning back across the house wall.   
"What in Oblivion are you doing here? Where's Circe?"  
Jameel stepped out of the shadows. "Judging by the time, most likely - sleeping in her room at the inn." The redguard shrugged and took another step forward. "But since she looked pretty upset when I saw her last, she might also be pacing around the room."  
Alastair wordlessly glared at him.  
"As for the first question of yours, I was about to leave to Hew's Bane, but decided to pay you a visit first."  
"Leave, as in "alone"?  
Jameel raised an eyebrow. "You expected differently?"  
"Yes. No! Never mind..."   
Jameel smirked. "She made it clear in her letter home that she's staying."  
As much relief as it brought Alastair to hear that the way the man in front of him said 'home' stung.  
"Why coming then?"  
"To check on her." Jameel shrugged. "You know, 'alive and well' stuff. Now that I saw that she is, I can go back and be content with her staying here."  
He turned and started walking to the gate. "Oh, and one more thing." The redguard turned slightly looking back at Alastair over his shoulder. "A word of advice, my friend. Make her sad, make her shed a tear because of you, or hurt her in any way, shape, or form - and my next visit won't be as peaceful as this one." 

***  
  
Months later he would tell Circe about this talk, watching, puzzled, as she covered her mouth with a palm to hide a giggle.   
"He looked like he did that hundreds of times, you know!"   
The young woman gave up her attempts to suppress the giggles and laughed out loud.  
"I'm sure he did! Jam has five younger sisters." She smiled cheekily. "So, yes, he definitely had plenty of practice."


	6. First Kiss

"Alastair!"  
Alastair pulled his sword out of the last bloodfiend in front of him when the rustling and a sharp cry behind drew his attention. He spun around just to see three more bloodfiends circling around Circe who slowly backing to the nearest rocks.  
Too far.  
Too close to her - too far from him to get at her side fast enough.  
Too far.  
That very second a fourth figure appeared on the top of the rocks and leaped down at the young woman from behind.  
Alastair saw red. Years of training among the Vigilants, years of hatred towards any non-humans wiped his mind clean leaving nothing except pure rage.  
Try as hard as he might afterward he wouldn't have been able to recall what happened after that and before he was standing next to Circe - only scorched patches of grass and several parts of bloodfiends' bodies scattered around reminding of the fight.  
He dropped down to his knees next to her, trying to see how badly she was hurt and if there were any more enemies lurking around.  
"It's fine. Everything's going to be fine. We just need to get you to the priest. I'll get you to the town. Everything's going to be fine! Please, be fine! Please..."  
He saw Circe's lips moving but couldn't hear a single sound.

"Alastair... Alastair!"  
It seemed as if he wasn't listening, just kept whispering words of comfort, while his eyes were frantically darting from her face to sweep around the clearing and back to her face.  
Circe pushed up into a sitting position and caught his face between her palms, forcing him to look at her.  
"Please, be fine!"  
Circe did the only thing that came to her mind.

Cool gentle palms pressed to his cheeks holding him, refusing to let him go. "Please..." he whispered, but before he was able to add another word Circe closed the small distance remaining between them and kissed him.  
Alastair tensed for a second in surprise before relaxing and nearly slumping forward, as he pulled Circe closer, kissing her back.   
"Please, be fine," he whispered again pulling back a little.  
"Alastair, I _am_ fine! We can go see the priest to be sure, but I am. I wasn't hurt."  
"Promise?" he knew that sounded childish but he didn't care.  
"Promise." Circe smiled. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, better than you can imagine," he mumbled under his breath planting another soft kiss on the young woman's lips.


	7. Easy to dream, hard to believe

So easy to let his mind wander when she looks at him like that - sweet smile and cheeks slightly blushed. What wouldn't he give for her to look at him like this all the time? There's nothing he can name, really. To wake up every morning and see her like this - blushing and smiling, in his arms. So easy to let himself dream of taking just one small step and pulling her flush against him, to hold her as close as she was all this time back when they tripped over the coffee table and ended up on the floor. He'd hold her so tight - like his life depends on it, drown in her eyes, swipe his thumb across her lips, and then finally, finally... Finally, kiss her. His breath catches on the thought. So easy to imagine that she does indeed see him as something more than her friend. But she doesn't. He's sure she doesn't. That's nothing more than his wishful thinking. And he bites on the inside of his cheek and forces himself to laugh nonchalantly back.

**** 

So easy to let her mind wander and imagine things when he smiles at her. To let herself see the heat and something intense in the depth of his eyes. To remember how his heartbeat felt under her palm and seemed so quick when she hugged him and the soft look he gave her then. To imagine what would've happened next if they didn't jump away from each other. She remembers the feeling of his fingers trailing up her cheek, her chest tightens at the thought and she wonders what his lips would feel like. So easy to dream of being bold, of taking a step and kissing him first. But it will drive him away, she thinks. What would he even think of her if she acts on this impulse? He thinks of her as a friend, nothing more, she's sure of that. He feels lonely and vulnerable, she chastises herself. He doesn't need her in a way she needs him. The quickened heartbeat, the small glances are nothing more than her imagination and wishful thinking. She feels herself blushing a little harder and forces a smile to hide her embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alastair!"  
Alastair pulled his sword out of the last bloodfiend in front of him when the rustling and a sharp cry behind drew his attention. He spun around just to see three more bloodfiends circling around Circe who slowly backing to the nearest rocks.  
Too far.  
Too close to her - too far from him to get at her side fast enough.  
Too far.  
That very second a fourth figure appeared on the top of the rocks and leaped down at the young woman from behind.  
Alastair saw red. Years of training among the Vigilants, years of hatred towards any non-humans wiped his mind clean leaving nothing except pure rage.  
Try as hard as he might afterward he wouldn't have been able to recall what happened after that and before he was standing next to Circe - only scorched patches of grass and several parts of bloodfiends' bodies scattered around reminding of the fight.  
He dropped down to his knees next to her, trying to see how badly she was hurt and if there were any more enemies lurking around.  
"It's fine. Everything's going to be fine. We just need to get you to the priest. I'll get you to the town. Everything's going to be fine! Please, be fine! Please..."  
He saw Circe's lips moving but couldn't hear a single sound.

"Alastair... Alastair!"  
It seemed as if he wasn't listening, just kept whispering words of comfort, while his eyes were frantically darting from her face to sweep around the clearing and back to her face.  
Circe pushed up into a sitting position and caught his face between her palms, forcing him to look at her.  
"Please, be fine!"  
Circe did the only thing that came to her mind.

Cool gentle palms pressed to his cheeks holding him, refusing to let him go. "Please..." he whispered, but before he was able to add another word Circe closed the small distance remaining between them and kissed him.  
Alastair tensed for a second in surprise before relaxing and nearly slumping forward, as he pulled Circe closer, kissing her back.   
"Please, be fine," he whispered again pulling back a little.  
"Alastair, I _am_ fine! We can go see the priest to be sure, but I am. I wasn't hurt."  
"Promise?" he knew that sounded childish but he didn't care.  
"Promise." Circe smiled. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, better than you can imagine," he mumbled under his breath planting another soft kiss on the young woman's lips.


End file.
